The Other Side of the Moon
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: Del otro lado de la luna, las lágrimas caen como estrellas en el universo: minúsculas, efímeras e incomprensibles.  Pov. de: Elizabeth.


"**The Other Side of the Moon" **

**Por: Lady Broken Doll**

**

* * *

**

"_Siempre he tenido un sueño en el que sonríes suavemente a mi lado, me besas la mejilla y me dices que me amas, esto mientras cálidas lágrimas caen de mi rostro. La vida se ha empeñado en hacerme sufrir, porque justo cuando soy más feliz, golpeo de frente con la realidad, repitiéndome sin parar: que la vida es un sueño; y los sueños…sólo sueños son"_

_

* * *

_

**Disclamer**: Kuroshitsuji no es mío. Sin embargo, el contenido de este fanfic me pertenece, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra.

**Dedicatoria:** A Bluephoenix669, A quien tienen que agradecerle si les gusta (porque si no les gusta ni me la toquen, o les arranco el hemisferio derecho de una sola…y luego me como el izquierdo) porque honestamente no pensaba subir esta oneshot…sin embargo, me convenció… TwT No puedo ir en contra de tus deseos (eso se oyó tan mal…)

**Advertencias:** Contenido heterosexual explicito (Oh…jamás pensé que eso podría ser usado en una advertencia), contenido homosexual explicito (Shonen Ai), Narración en primera persona (Pov.), muerte de un personaje, considerable mención de alegorías, personaje fuera de carácter (OoC)) comentarios fóbicos contra la homosexualidad (Homofobia).

**Parejas: **Ciel Phantomhive x Elizabeth Middleford (Principal). Sebastián Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive (Secundaria).

**Nota de autora:**Primero que nada, no debería estar subiendo este oneshot, porque debería estar trabajando en mi long-fic (que por cierto promociono, se llama Blue Rose's Grimorio y es un SebastiánxCiel) Ehem, sin embargo, el otro día termine este boceto que tenía desde que vi Kuroshitsuji I, y bueno, my honey me convenció de subirlo… así que me tome un descanso de mis trabajos finales (y si, en parte por ellos no he actualizado ni subido oneshots) y bueno, ya sin más, les dejo mi fanfic:

Read&Review Please!

* * *

**Capitulo Único:**  
"**Reaching for Heaven"**

**

* * *

**"_Si es verdad que hay algo más, yo te esperaré.  
Necesito descansar, tu amor me llevaré…"  
Es Hora de Marchar/Mago de Oz_

_

* * *

_

Mi existencia la he consagrado a la tuya, quiero creer que eso te ha quedado claro. Mis ojos se dedican a mirarte en las paredes, supongo que eso lo has adivinado alguna vez. Y por eso estoy _casi_ segura de que nunca has extraviado tus días pensando en mí, como yo lo he hecho pensando en ti.

Hoy llevo puesto un vestido azul muy bonito ¿Sabes? Lo compró mi madre en Italia hace unos meses. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iría con ella? Fue todo una mentira, me quede en casa durante ese mes entero. Supongo que lo pasaste muy bien sin mí… Yo estuve observando crecer la hierba…Hasta que se secó y no hubo nada interesante que ver.

Me he esforzado incansablemente por hacerte sonreír, por contemplar tu rostro lleno de alegría o para que tus tensos hombros se relajaran unos instantes. He dado todo lo que tengo, me he entregado a mí misma sin restricciones. He sacrificado mi intelecto, mi status social, mis prejuicios, _mis sueños_, mis amigos, mi espacio, mi tiempo y mis miedos, para de esta forma aceptar tu universo y "hacerlo caber" en mi mundo.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que he ofrecido por ti?

Que te sonría y te diga cosas idiotas para tratar de hacerte reír, no significa que sea una idiota.

Que te sonría y te diga que no importa tu indiferencia, no quiere decir que no tenga consecuencias.

Que te sonría y te diga que eres mi razón de existencia, no significa que tú desees serla.

Que te sonría y me quede en silencio observándote amarlo…no quiere decir que yo no este rota.

He actuado de esta forma durante los últimos años, porque aprendí que de una forma u otra esta dinámica infantil te hacía sentir real tu pasado; ese mundo en que añoras, ambicionas y te mueres por tener, pero que sabes… ¡Sabes! Jamás recuperaras.

Y está bien... Porque yo tampoco recuperé tu sonrisa.

Te gusta sentir que conservo un grado de pureza inamovible y que aún a pesar de los años, sigo siendo capaz de ser feliz perpetuamente como una niña de cinco años.

Yo no soy así…

Cuando estoy en casa, sola, silenciosa y rodeada de paredes tengo una mirada que jamás podrás llegar a conocer. Metida en mi habitación, sin Paula…Paula…pobre de mí hermosa Paula…forzada a hacer trabajos que no le corresponden… Si fuera como tú me habría enamorado de ella… ¿No es verdad?

Paso horas leyendo bajo la estricta mirada de mi madre. Mi padre nunca está en casa y no lo culpo, _es que simplemente no puede estarlo_.

Cuando estoy en mi alcoba completamente espaciada, tiendo a jugar con las muñecas. Con ellas soy feliz y me siento libre, con ellas puedo hacer historias románticas donde sus príncipes las aman, donde los finales felices rodean todo…Mis lindas muñecas, las extrañare tanto, no podré escuchar su risa saliendo de mi boca, no habrá quien les presente un Romeo enamorado ingenuamente de ellas.

A veces soy yo misma y me comporto tan parecida "a la que tú piensas". Las personas me miran como si fuera una iletrada, como si no supiese nada de la vida, como si no conociera el dolor. Y al final, pensaran que jamás lo sentí.

Tan falso…Tan falso lo es todo.

Sé lo mucho que odias las mentiras y se lo mucho que las dices.

Quisiera poder tomar tus manos y darte un motivo por el cual soñar, pero ni siquiera pude lograr encontrarme uno.

Quisiera poder abrazarte y darte fuerza para continuar, pero ni siquiera yo quiero hacerlo.

Quisiera poder besarte silenciosamente y que sintiéramos nuestras respiraciones conectarse hermosamente, pero en tus labios estarían _sus_ rastros y no quisiera encontrarlos.

Sus rastros…porque llevas en tu cuerpo sus dedos. El desprecio de Dios caerá sobre ti si existe…o mejor dicho no lo conocerás, me gustaría ayudarte a salvarte, aunque justamente ahora me resulta imposible…

Anoche leía por última vez a Wilde y sus melodramas, dicen que _él_ era uno de _esos_… ¿Puedes creerlo? Uno…de _esos_.

Recuerdas, si es que lo has leído o simulado hacerlo, aquel fragmento en donde "aquella chica" cuyo nombre no retengo ni me importa en lo absoluto, justo en la noche que Dorian decide llevar a Henry y a ese pintor _desagradable_, la chica actúa terriblemente mal ¡Espantoso! ¡Una cosa terrible e impropia de cualquier actor inglés por más novicio que fuera!

¿Acaso tú también temías que mi actuación estropeara todo? O mejor dicho ¿Qué mi actuación estropeara a la tuya?

Sabes… ya no importa más… quisiera decirte que te amo…

Pero mucho me temo que me resultara imposible decírtelo…

Viví escuchando rumores por todos lados, voces de la calle que decían lo imperfecta que resultaba para ser tu pareja. Tú también lo piensas, pero creas en ti una tolerancia forzada por mantenerme a tu lado, a mí, tu libro de memorias felices.

Dices que quieres hacerme feliz ¿Por qué? Porque soy tu adorable, inocente y estúpida prima. Porque no me amas pero soy lo más cercano a tu "pasado feliz".

Si tú supieras que cuando te desapareces mis ojos se caen y se estrellan sobre el suelo…

Si tú supieras que te amo como a nadie pensé hacerlo, y que has clavado tus uñas sobre mis heridas…

Si tú supieras que yo te he visto a mis espaldas, restregándote a _él,_ él que es demasiado perfecto…

Si tú supieras lo mucho que lo odio por tenerte y alejarte de mí…

Si tú supieras…Que sé lo que hace en tu espalda…

Si supieras aunque fuera un poco, un poco habría estado bien, que yo sé que él tiene algo que no es humano…

¿Sabes? Quisiera poder haber sido algo más para ti, quisiera haber podido conquistar tu corazón, quisiera no haberme llenado tanto de estos vacíos… Más no pudo ser.

No pude conectarme a tu corazón, mientras que tu nombre se clavó como una inmensa estaca en el mío. He observado la sangre derramarse lentamente durante tanto tiempo y hoy…Hoy por fin ya nadie escuchará sus débiles latidos.

¿Esta es la luz al final del túnel? Observo mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos cual fragmentos rotos de fotografías con movimiento.

Alguna vez creo haber leído que la muerte era una dama elegante…

Me pregunto si me extrañaras algún día, aun si fuera por accidente…

Sólo me lamento infinitamente no haber sido _él…_ Pero ¿Sabes? Ese siempre ha sido mi defecto, no ser lo que se ha querido.

Si logro fundirme en el cielo, prometo rezar por ti, te amare de lejos aunque me olvides, porque yo no podré olvidarte.

Yo nunca podré dejar de amarte… Porque ¿Sabes? Del otro lado de la luna, la rosa seguirá siendo una rosa, pero del otro lado de la luna las espinas la cubren toda.

**Owari.**

* * *

Bueno, esto no es precisamente lo que se esperaría de un fanfic mio. Y realmente cuando lo escribí al final puse: Honestamente esta horrible (Eso es 100% verídico). Así que espero sus piadosos comentarios para conmigo. Espero sus lindos comentarios, ya sea para decirme que estoy loca o para matarme por hacerles perder mi tiempo con mis escritos… ¡Realmente valoro todos los adds a favoritos que me hacen! Muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado agregando a sus fanfics&autores favoritos, ojala también pueda encontrar sus comentarios.

Cuídense mucho…espero poder subir la conti de mi longfic antes de fin de año, así que estén al pendientes si les interesa y sino pues tengo que hacerlo de todas formas (LOL). Muchos besitos, cuídense mucho y no se excedan en estas fiestas.

¡Muchos besitos y Chocolates!

¡Coman hasta morir diabeticos!

R&R!

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

_Nota1 : Si, si mate a Elizabeth... Soy una jodida perra y me encanta serlo (así me quieren...creo). _

_Nota 2: Si, creo que si tengo un fetiche inmenso por asesinar a los personajes...¡Es que la muerte es hermosa! (Futura tanatologa en potencia...no le hago a la necrofilia ¿Okey?) _

* * *

**_God knows that i dont wanna be an angel (8) _**


End file.
